Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of context-aware services. For example, in recent years, mobile devices equipped with context sensors have enabled service providers to offer intelligent and personalized services and content based on the sensed context. Nonetheless, there are many circumstances in which a mobile device cannot accurately model context using its own context sensors (e.g., the mobile device is inadequately equipped with context sensors, there is interference with available context sensors of the mobile device, etc.). Moreover, even when a mobile device can accurately model its context using its own context sensors, it may not be efficient for the mobile device to only rely on its context sensors for context data.